Roza's Death
by DimitriandRose7
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are on the run during Last Sacrifice. But when something terrible happens to Rose, will Dimitri care or will he be happy about Roza's accident?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

RPOV

I was standing in Sonya's living room with Robert, Victor, Sydney, and Dimitri. Sonya was still chained to the recliner. Dimitri was standing next to me and so was Sydney. Robert and Victor were both sitting on the couch.

I was injured, a small trickle of blood was leaking from the top of my head and onto my forehead. Dimitri had pointed it out to me. He was starting to tell Sydney to led me upstairs and watch me when Robert pulled out a silver stake, ran up to Sonya, and staked her in the chest.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded by the bright light. When the light was gone I opened my eyes to find a normal Sonya crying in the recliner. I guess I must have moved towards her because Dimitri pushed me back.

I don't think Dimitri realized how much power he had put into that push because the next think I knew I was hitting the wall behind me. I could feel more blood pouring down my forehead and I couldn't find the strength to get up.

I tried to find Dimitri and Sonya. Dimitri was carrying her like a baby up the stairs. I realized then that I wasn't going to make it through this battle wound. This was going to be the last time I saw Dimitri alive. He would most likely feel terribly. He would feel like I died at his hand.

I said in a weak voice.

"Sydney,"  
Sydney had tears coming out of her eyes. I said.

"I need you to tell Dimitri that this isn't his fault, I don't think that this is his fault."  
"R-Rose . . . why don't I go get Dimitri so you can tell him?"  
"No, it would just break his heart even more to watch me die."  
I reached into my holster and pulled out my stake. I handed it to her and said.

"You may not know how to use it, but Dimitri can show you. I'm not going to be here to keep you safe so you have to save yourself."  
Sydney was almost sobbing, she said.

"Is it always like this when one of . . . of your kind dies?"  
"I don't know, I've never stayed with someone during their dying moments."  
I could feel my heart beating faster and faster in my chest. I said.

"Don't let Dimitri see my body. You need to bury me in the backyard before he comes downstairs."  
"R-Rose, what if he wants to say his l-last goodbyes to you?"  
"He can say goodbye on my grave,"  
My eye lids were getting heavy, with my last breath I whispered.

"I love him so much."

SPOV

Rose's body was limp against the wall. I turned to Victor and said.

"Will you help me?"  
He looked somewhat disgusted but said.

"She was an amazing guardian; I will help you lay her to rest respectfully."  
While Victor made sure that Robert was going to be fine while we buried Rose I went to look for a bed sheet to wrap Rose in. I found a purple one, and even though I knew Rose wouldn't like the color I couldn't find another one.

Victor and I carefully wrapped her in the bed sheet before carrying her outside. We placed her in a rocking chair. She looked so strange wrapped in a purple bed sheet while sitting up in a chair. Especially because we had left her silky dark brown hair out of the bed sheet. There hadn't been enough sheet to cover her entire head and I thought that if Dimitri did end up seeing Rose's body he would like to stroke her hair one last time.

A few hours later Victor and I had dug a hole big enough to fit Rose's corpse. He picked her up and tried to throw her into the grave but I stopped him and said.

"I thought you wanted to bury her with respect."  
His eyes turned into fiery pits when he said.

"My brother is inside all alone. I have no idea how he's doing after completing such powerful magic. Now is not the time for respect."  
Victor didn't even let me take the body from him; he threw Rose into the grave. I was happy that we had wrapped her legs together and her arms against the sides of her body. If we hadn't her limbs would be sprawled awkwardly around the dirt floor. She wasn't lying perfectly inside like I wanted, but it was close. I felt guilty for not fixing her body's position.

Victor went inside to cheek on his brother while I started to refill the grave. I couldn't help but feel like Dimitri wasn't going to be happy that we hadn't let him see Rose before we buried her. Even if they didn't have a relationship anymore they were still guardians, they were still kind of friends.

Victor came out twenty minutes after going inside to help me finish piling dirt over Rose. When we had finished it was getting dark and we knew that Strigoi might show up. We put the shovels back in the shed and started to go back into the house when I said.

"We didn't say a pray,"  
"There is no time for one unless you want to be killed."  
I still didn't want to leave Rose's grave without putting something on it. I ran over to the nearest flower bed and pulled up some kind of yellow floor. I laid it on the grave and said.

"I'll miss you Rose, I know Dimitri will too."  
Then I went inside the house after Victor.

DPOV

I had finally gotten Sonya to fall asleep in her bed when I heard the back door open and close. I quietly walked down the stairs with my stake when I saw Victor and Sydney come in from the kitchen and sit down in the living room. It was just them. They must have wanted some fresh air.

I put my stake away and sat down. That's when I noticed that Rose wasn't here. I said.

"Where's Rose?"  
As I waited for one of them to tell me I noticed that Sydney was crying. She coughed out.

"Sh-she's . . . she's . . ."  
Victor cut her off and said.

"Rose has joined the world of death."  
My heart broke; it felt like it was exploding inside of me. I was somewhat lightheaded and panicked. I said.

"R-Roza is dead?"  
Victor nodded and said.

"Died a few moments after you went upstairs with Sonya."  
"Why didn't someone come up and get me? Why didn't you let me talk to her before she died?"  
Sydney choked out.

"She thought it would hurt you more if you watched her die, she told me not to get you."  
"H-how did she die? Why didn't you try and help her?"  
Victor said.

"There is no help for people who are already halfway in death's hand."  
Sydney said.

"H-her head wound . . . when you pushed her . . . it got worse. She hit the wall and couldn't get back up . . . I didn't know what to do."  
My mind combusted. I whispered out.

"She died because I pushed her?"  
"She knew you didn't mean to be so hard with her. Sh-she said that it wasn't your fault and that she didn't blame you."  
I had killed Rose, I had killed my Roza. She had died so young. I hadn't even had the chance to try and save her. I didn't even know that she was dying.

As I struggled to control my vast grief I said.

"Where is she?"  
Sydney said.

"She's in the backyard."  
I instantly assumed the worst. I stood up sharply and said in an extremely angry voice.

"You set Roza on fire?"  
Sydney sobbed out.

"No! We buried her in the ground; we wrapped her in a purple bed sheet."  
I sighed and said.

"Roza didn't like purple."  
"I know, I couldn't find another bed sheet."  
With my heart pounding I walked out of the house and to the rectangular patch of overturned grass and dirt that was Roza's final resting place. I knelt down and said.

"Oh Roza, why didn't you come get me? Why didn't you call for me? I could have tried to stop the bleeding . . . I could have carried you to the hospital . . . . they could have saved you . . . it would have been risky . . . we would have to have a cover story and new names. But you would still be here with me."  
I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see her. I started ripping the dirt away from the grave. I must have made a lot of noise because Sonya and Sydney came running out. Sonya said.

"Dimitri what are you doing?"  
I cried out.

"She isn't dead! She can't be dead!"  
I continued to throw dirt around the yard; Sydney touched my shoulder and said.

"Dimitri, let's go inside."  
"No! I have to see her myself!"  
Sonya said.

"Leave him to his grief,"  
I heard he grass crunching as they walked away.

Hours later my hands were bleeding, the blood reminded me of so many times that I had clean out Rose's training wounds. The blood reminded me of the night we had made love. I would never make love with her again; I wouldn't see her again.

I could see almost half of Roza's body. I still needed to dig the upper half out of the ground. When her body was completely out of the dirt I stared down at her. She was dead. No movement came from her chest and she had no pulse. My body was slightly shaking as I stroked her hair which had been left out of the purple bed sheet. I whispered.

"Your hair is still soft, even in death."

It wasn't right that Roza's hair was shining while her eyes weren't. I jumped out of the grave, walked into the house and got a white towel out of the bathroom. I slid back into the grave and wrapped Roza's hair in the bath towel. Now nothing on her was shining, she really was truly dead.

I kissed her cheek before saying.

"Good night my Roza, I love you."

**I know this is a cheesy story and parts of it have been done so many times in movies but it had been playing in my head and I just couldn't get rid of it. Please read my other stories. **

** Tell me if I should continue, feel free to leave ideas. I'm mostly blank on where to go from here.**

** DimitriandRose7**


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

I was looking at Roza for the last time when I noticed that there was a termer in her left arm. It must have been one of the bugs that would soon destroy my Roza's beautiful body. I moved aside a section of the bed sheet so that I could brush the bug away when I noticed something. It _wasn't _a bug on my Roza's arm; it was one of the muscles in her arm. My heart fluttered with new found hope and I felt her wrist for a pulse.

My Roza's heart had started back up. I franticly pulled the bed sheet away from face so that she could breath. She opened her mesmerizing brown eyes and said.

"Dimitri? What the fuck happened?"  
I pulled her into my arms and said.

"Oh Roza! You came back!"  
Her body was gaining back its natural heat so I yanked the bed sheet off of her completely and said.

"How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"  
Rose reached up to her forehead and said.

"Not anymore,"

"What do you remember?"

Rose stared confusingly into my eyes for a few seconds before she said.

"I know that Sonya is no longer strigoi, and I know that I got a head wound . . ."  
"Anything else Roza?"  
Her eyes showed shock and a slight happiness as she smiled and said.

"I remember that you aren't supposed to call me that anymore."  
I forced my face to go blank of all emotion, even though my heart was beating erratically with love for her. I said.

"Don't go there Rose, this is serious. What else do you remember?'

She sighed and said.

"I know that died again."  
My heart started beating in fear for her. I said.

"Are you sure you died?"  
Rose's voice took on a familiar snappy quality as she said.

"Don't you think I would know if I died seeing as I've died before?"  
I gave her a warning with my eyes and said.

"Rose . . ."

"Fine Dimitri. Yes, I'm sure that I died. It felt just like it did after the car accident."  
"But how did you come back? Sonya and Robert never touched you."  
Anger and confusion shone in her eyes as she said.

"Why the fuck do you think I know? I was just brought back from the dead . . . again!"  
I gave her a few minutes to calm down before I said.

"Are you still bonded to Lissa?"  
Rose's eyes glazed over and she looked as if she wasn't fully there. My heart clenched with anxiety that she wouldn't come back, I shook her shoulder and said.

"Rose! Come back!"

She fully came back to herself, flashed me her man eating smile and said.

"What are you so worried about Comrade?"  
My face remained blank as I said.

"Are you still bonded to Lissa?"  
Irritation flashed in Rose's eyes as she said.

"Of course you're only worried about Lissa. But yea, the bonds still there."  
I tried to analyze Rose's emotions. Had my actions hurt her more than I thought they would? Did she think that I didn't want her safe and protected? Did she think that her death wouldn't affect me?

Rose broke my chain of thought by sighing and saying.

"I'm going to go find a damn phone so that I can call Lissa."  
I nodded and helped her out of the grave. Touching her skin sent warm tingles throughout my body that I knew she also felt. I loved her. I loved her with a passion that outweighed almost every emotion that I had ever felt before.

_Almost_ was the key word.

My guilt still ate me up inside every damn day. That was the only emotion that outweighed my love for Rose. And it was the reason why I couldn't be with her.

**I am sorry this took so long and that it's so short. But I hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I walked into the house and slammed the door before Dimitri was even out of the damn grave. Emotional pain gripped my heart as I fought back tears. Hearing Dimitri ask about Lissa hurt like a bitch. I had just come back from fucking death and he was worried about _her. _I refused to let the tears fall, I was done crying about Dimitri. If he didn't want me, then I wouldn't let him know that I still loved him with my whole soul.

I walked into the family room and found everyone having a whispered conversation. When they all noticed me Sydney stuttered out.

"R-Rose?"  
I said.

"Yea, looks like the dead didn't want me so they sent me back."  
Victor smirked and said.

"I cannot say that I am shocked, Rosemarie. Valissa must have called you back from the world of the dead."  
Anger burned through me when he mentioned Lissa, but I pushed it down and said.  
"She couldn't have healed me, she isn't here."  
"She's always with you. Your minds are permanently attached to each other's. She brought you back into this world, which means that she can prevent you from leaving it, even if she is not physically present."  
Shock ran through me as I said.  
"Are you saying that Lissa brought me back from the dead, through our bond?"  
Victor nodded and I said.

"Shit,"  
I instantly went into Lissa's mind.

Christian was holding her to his chest while she sobbed hysterically. He whispered to her soothingly.

"Shh, I'm sure that Rose is still alive Lissa. You'd know if she was gone. Rose has to still be alive. You know Dimitri wouldn't let her die."  
Lissa managed to choke out.

"But what if it didn't work? What if they already got rid of her body? What if she's in a grave suffocating?"  
"You'd know if she was dying again Lissa. Just like you knew when she was dying a few hours ago."  
Lissa wiped away her tears and said.

"You're right. She has to be okay; I felt my magic heal her. She's alive."

Christian looked at her suspiciously and said.

"Is she in your head right know?"  
Lissa smiled and said joyfully.

"She's in my head! She's alive!"  
Christian hugged Lissa as she laughed with relief. I quickly left her mind.

Dimitri was sitting less than five feet away from me. When he knew that I was back he said.

"What happened?"  
I shrugged and said.

"She's fine,"

"What else happened?"  
"Lissa was upset about my 'death'. She was worried that she wasn't able to bring me back."  
"Did you let her know that you were alive?"

"Yea, she's perfectly fine now."  
Dimitri sighed in relief and anger sparked in me. Why did he hate me so much? What had I ever done to him? Lissa had staked him in the chest, but _I_ had been the one to find all of the information. _I _had been the one that wanted to save him. But because _she _staked him, _she _was his savior. Iwould never get any thanks or credit for _my _hard work. And she_ let _him give her all the credit, she let him idolize her and scorn me. She saw how much it hurt me but she never tried to tell him what really happened.

Dimitri placed his hand on my arm but I sharply drew away from him. I said.

"Don't fucking touch me!"  
Dimitri said.  
"Rose, you need to get a hold on the darkness. It's controlling what you do right know. You need to come back."  
I started shaking with built up rage. How could Lissa let him believe that she did everything? How could she do that to me?

How could that royal bitch bring me back into a world that she knew only caused me pain?

I said.

"I hate her,"  
Dimitri said.

"Who are you talking about?"  
"Lissa."  
"You don't hate Lissa Rose; the darkness is just making you think you do."  
"No, I hate her. She's a selfish bitch. She knows how much pain I'm in, she knows that I don't want to live anymore, but she brought me back anyway. She did it because she couldn't handle being without me. She wasn't willing to give me what I wanted one fucking time, she had to get her damn way again!"  
I stood up and started kicking the chair I had been sitting in. Dimitri grabbed my arms and said.  
"Rose stop it! You don't mean any of what you just said! Don't let the darkness control you!"  
"You mean don't say what I've wanted to say for weeks but didn't because you were an emotional mess?"

Dimitri flinched but then tightened his grip on my arms. He said.

"Rose, stop."

"No, I won't stop. I won't stop just because you ask me to; I won't stop just because Lissa wants me to! This is my damn life! It isn't Lissa's and it isn't yours anymore!"  
"Come back out of the darkness Rose."  
A new streak of anger coursed through me. I smiled evilly and said.

"Why? Do you want me to stop before I mention that you're a rapist?"  
Dimitri's grip stiffened with fury, his voice was tight when he said.

"Rose . . ."

"What? Do you hate to think about how you took my virginity and made me believe that you loved me? Do you not like to think about how you were a fucking monster even before you turned strigoi?"

"Rose."  
"You don't like to be around me because I'm the embodiment of everything you've ever done wrong. I remind you of what happened in Russia and I remind you of what happened at the academy."  
"Rose! Shut the fuck up!"  
"Have I hit a nerve Dimitri? Am I too close to the truth? Do you not want to deal with what you feel when you see me?"  
Dimitri turned me to face him, tears streamed down his face as he said.

"Roza come back to me! Come back to me!"

I felt the coil of darkness lift away from my mind. I fell to the ground and said.  
"D-Dimitri?"  
Dimitri pulled me into his arms, kissed me head and said.

"Oh god, Roza."  
He held me and whispered in my ear.  
"I love you Roza. I'm sorry I tried to suppress it."  
Dimitri pulled me even closer to him and my heart was soaring with happiness. I said.

"I love you too Comrade, but we can't be together."  
Dimitri pushed me away a little and said.

"Why not?"

"I have to break up with Adrian and you have to forgive yourself. We can't be in a relationship until you are at peace with yourself."  
"Rose . . ."

"Just think about it Dimitri. I'm not asking for an answer right away. You can take your time."  
Dimitri's hand stroked my back as he let out a puff of air and said.

"Okay Roza. I'll forgive myself for you."  
I squeezed him closer to me for a few seconds before saying.

"I'll break up with Adrian the next time I see him. But I won't cheat on him, he deserves better than that."  
I felt Dimitri nod as I pulled away from him. I stood up, smiled and said.

"This was one fucked up day, but the ending is pretty damn fantastic."  
Dimitri smiled at me, sighed and said.

"Rose, you need to watch your language."  
"But I wouldn't be the Rose you love if I didn't have a dirty mouth."  
"Your mouth has been quite dirty since the moment I met you."  
"You can help me clean it out later."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own _Vampire Academy _or the characters. Richelle Mead does.

RPOV

I woke up the next morning and realized that Dimitri was holding me in his arms. I had agreed to sleep in the same bed as him, but we weren't going to have sex until after I broke up with Adrian. Dimitri was okay with this, and we were both happy to be near each other again.

I caressed his cheek and said softly.

"Good morning, Comrade. It's time to wake up and save the Wild West from some bad bank robbers."

Dimitri pulled me closer to his body and said.

"No, Roza. It's time to go to sleep."

"Is my Comrade still tired?"

I wasn't surprised that Dimitri wanted to sleep a little longer. I had _died _yesterday. And I had yelled at him when the darkness had taken over. Those two events combined had probably drained him emotionally. He really needed to sleep. I didn't want my Comrade to get sick.

I whispered.

"Okay, Comrade. You can sleep for a few more minutes. I'll go find us some food."

I gently removed Dimitri's arms from around my waist and slowly got out of bed. I tip toed out of the room and closed the door behind me.

The walk to the kitchen was pretty short; Sonya's house was fairly small but sat on a huge plot of land. But this made sense since she loved gardening. Her yard was bursting with a huge variety of flowers that made me feel happier just by looking at their bright colors.

Sonya was in the backyard looking at her flowers. I went out the backyard and joined her. I said.

"Sonya?"  
She turned around and said.

"Hello Rose."

"Your flowers are gorgeous."  
"Thank you. The make me so happy."

I was somewhat confused about what I was supposed to say next. Sonya was traumatized by her life as a Strigoi. I couldn't bring that up with her; even I knew how rude that would be. But I didn't know how to continue our conversation. So I asked her about food.

"I'm about to go inside to make Dimitri some breakfast. Do you want some too?"

Sonya's eyes lit up with joy as she said.

"I would love some food. I haven't eaten in so long . . ."

Sadness coursed through me. She hadn't eaten because Strigoi don't need normal food. To eat normal food for the first time must be a great experience. But it probably reminded her of what she had been. I wanted to help her as much as I could so I said.

"What would you like? I'll bring it to you out here so you can stay with your flowers."

Sonya hugged me tightly and said tearfully.

"Thank you Rose. I would love some toast and scrambled eggs."

"Okay. Not a problem."

I smiled at her and started to walk back to the house. But I felt like I was forgetting something. What was I forgetting? I hadn't been rude to her, so I wasn't forgetting to apologize. I had asked her if she wanted something to eat, so that wasn't what I was forgetting. I was kind of worried that what I had forgotten was important.

But when I started to open the front door it came back to me. And I was shocked that I had forgotten something so important. I whipped around and called out.

"Sonya, what would you like to drink?"

**I'm sorry this is so short. I just felt like this was a really good place to end the chapter. But don't worry! I already know what the next chapter is going to be about and I'm going to start typing it as soon as I upload this chapter. **

** Please review and read my other stories,**

** DimitriandRose7**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own _Vampire Academy_ or the characters. Richelle Mead does.

RPOV

"A hot cup of tea without sugar would be lovely, Rose. Thank you for asking."

"Okay, Sonya. I'll go get the food ready."

I went back into the house and opened up the pantry. There wasn't a lot of food inside it, but I found a loaf of bread. But I noticed that the bread hadn't been opened. This seemed suspicious. Why would Strigoi Sonya buy bread? She didn't need to eat.

I decided that it didn't really matter why she had the bread. It hadn't been opened and there were no tears in the plastic so the bread wasn't poisoned. I pulled out two slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

After I set the timer on the toaster I opened up the fridge and I was surprised by what I found inside it. There were eggs, milk, butter, grape jelly, and ground beef sitting inside the fridge. All of these foods (besides the grape jelly) expired pretty quickly. Why would a Strigoi buy them? None of the containers were opened, so no one had been eating here.

Had Sonya bought the food out of habit? Had the sight of the food comforted her? But if she had bought the food, how had she done it? How had she gone out to a grocery store? Maybe there was a convenience store close by that was open twenty four hours a day. Or she could have hired someone.

I shook my head to chase those thoughts away. It didn't matter how the food got here. None of it was opened so it wasn't poisoned. Sonya would have told us if the food was dangerous.

I grabbed eight eggs out of the carton and cracked them into a bowel. I whisked the eggs before I poured them into a greased pan. I set the pan on the stove and quickly filled the tea kettle with water. I placed the kettle on the stove and turned the burners on. As I cooked the eggs Sydney came into the room.

I said.

"Hey."

Sydney looked tired. I said jokingly.

"Is the little alchemist not a morning person?"  
She said wearily.

"Victor made me get up last night and go buy food."

That was really weird.

"Why would he do that?"

"Robert was hungry."

That seemed like something Victor would do. He wouldn't care that it was rude to wake someone up in the middle of the night. All cared he about was his brother and himself.

"Then why didn't you sleep in?"

"Victor and Robert were talking and it woke me up."  
"Victor is a dickhead."

Sydney was starting to fall asleep again. I said.

"Sonya has a guest room upstairs. You should go to bed."  
Sydney blushed and said.

"Isn't Dimitri using the guest room?"  
"She has two guest rooms. Victor won't bother you if you're upstairs. It'd take too much effort for him to walk up the stairs to go get you."  
She threw me a small smile and said.

"Thanks Rose."

She left the room quietly. The eggs were done so I put them onto three plates. I got Sonya's toast out of the toaster and put it on her plate. The water seemed hot so I poured it into a mug and put a tea bag in it.

As I was buttering her toast Dimitri ran into the room shirtless. He looked around franticly and yelled.

"Роуз?! Где ты?!" (Rose?! Where are you?!)

I recognized my name so I went up to him and said.  
"Dimitri? Are you okay? Why are you yelling in Russian?"

I looked into Dimitri's eyes and I saw relief flood into them. He pulled me into his arms and said.

"Роза! О, спасибо Богу! Я думал, что ты умер!" (Rose! Oh Thank God! I thought that you were dead!)

I was still really f**king confused. I hugged him back and said.

"Dimitri, can you switch back to English? I can't help you if I can't understand what you're saying . . ."

But Dimitri wasn't going to speak in English. He continued to mutter in Russian.

"Роуз. Моя любовь. Я так волновалась." (Rose. My love. I was so worried.)

I was starting to get pissed. I wanted to help him deal with whatever he was going through, but I couldn't do that if he wouldn't speak in English. I tried to stay calm as I said.

"Dimitri. Can you please speak in English?"

Dimitri blinked slowly once and said.

"Was I speaking in Russian?"

I sighed and said.

"Yea, Comrade. You were speaking in Russian."  
Dimitri twirled a lock of my hair around his finger and said.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I was so worried about you. I must have reverted back to my first language."  
"It's okay, Comrade. But why were you worried about me?"

"I woke up and you weren't with me. I thought that you were truly dead and that last night didn't really happen."

I caressed his cheek and said.

"Dimitri. I'm right here. I just came downstairs to cook you some breakfast."

Dimitri smiled and said.

"You can cook?"  
"Yes I can, Dimitri."

"You didn't tell me that."  
"We never talked about it."

Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Now where's my food, woman?"  
I laughed and said.

"It's still cooking. I made Sonya's first because you were still asleep."  
Dimitri looked at the plate and said.

"Do you leave the house?"

"No. Victor made Sydney go and buy the food last night."

I grabbed Sonya's food and said.

"I have to go give this to her while it's still hot."

Dimitri said softly.

"Don't be gone long. I'll miss you Roza."  
My heart fluttered in my chest. I said.

"I'll miss you too, Comrade."

**I know that this chapter was pretty much just fluff. But it's better than nothing!**

** Please read and review my other stories,**

** DimitriandRose7**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy. **_**Richelle Mead does.**

RPOV

I walked outside and the soft breeze gently moved my hair. I smiled. Dimitri loved my hair. The breeze would mess it up and he would use that as an excuse to touch it.

I handed Sonya her plate and mug. She smiled brightly and said.

"Thank you Rose. Will you sit with me?"

Soyna sat on the grass and started to eat. There wasn't a tactful way to say no, so I sat down next to her and said.

"Sure, but I need to go inside soon. Dimitri still needs to eat."  
Sonya smiled meaningfully and said.

"You and Dimitri are in love."  
I stared at Crazy Karp and tried to deny it. I kept my face blank as I said.  
"No, we're just close friends. He was my mentor back at the academy."  
Sonya looked me in the eye. She said.  
"You two belong together. Your souls are connected. You were meant to be his wife."  
I was staring at her in shock. I knew spirit was a little . . . different. But that didn't explain how she knew about my relationship with Dimitri. I started to ask her but she cut me off by saying happily.

"You should go visit his family in Russia. They would love to see both of you."

My mind was reeling from the unexpected change of topic. But I said.

"I'll talk to Dimitri and see if he wants to go."  
I stood up to leave as Sonya said.  
"He'll want to go with you."  
I started to walk back to the house. Sonya had seemed a little . . . crazy. But that was probably because of her magic. I tried to brush off what she had told me.

I opened the door and found Dimitri eating his eggs at the table. I sat down in the chair next to his, smiled seductively and said.

"Hello, Comrade."  
Dimitri chuckled and said.

"Your hair was ruffled in the wind."  
Dimitri set down his fork and smoothed my hair with the back of his hand. I sighed and said.

"Dimitri, do you want to go home?"

He stopped stroking my hair and said.

"We can't go home. The Court thinks that you're a murder."  
"Not Court, Russia. Do you want to visit Russia?"

Dimitri started to eat his food again. I said.

"Your family will want to know that you're okay."

Dimitri wouldn't look me in the eye.

"They have to know by now. Gossip is a quick traveler."  
"But seeing you in person is different. It would prove to them that you're alive and safe."  
Dimitri stared at the wooden table as he said.

"I'm not ready."  
"Will you ever be ready?"  
Dimitri's eyes flashed quickly to mine. He said warningly.

"Rose . . ."

"You'll never be ready to confront them, Dimitri. You'll always be afraid that they won't accept you. You need to rip the bandage off."

Dimitri glared at me and said.  
"No, Rose. I'll bring it up when I want to go back."

I got up from the table and said.

"Fine, Dimitri. Let your mother worry about you."

I stormed upstairs and slammed the door to our room.

How could Dimitri let his family suffer? His mother was probably still distraught over his forced transformation. And she had probably heard about his return to life as a dhampir. So she was worried sick about him. She had to be. I knew how much she loved her only baby boy.

That was when I saw his cell phone. I picked it up and looked through the contacts. His mother's number was there. I dialed her number and after a few rings she answered. She sounded hesitant.

"Hello? Dimka?"

"Olena? This is Rose. I stayed with you a few months ago while I was in Russia."  
Olena sounded cheerful when she said.

"Hello, Rose. We were worried about you. We never heard from you."  
Embarrassment coursed through me. I said.

"I never found the time to contact you. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Rose. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How is Viktoria?"  
"She's wonderful. But . . . Rose . . .?"  
"Yea?"

"Why are you calling from Dimitri's phone? We heard that you had . . . ended his suffering months ago."

I hesitated. Should I tell her the entire story? I didn't want to, but she deserved to know the truth. She was Dimitri's mom. I said.

"I thought that I did. But I was wrong, and he came to America to hunt me down."

Olena started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Rose."  
I rushed to comfort her.

"It's okay! I'm perfectly healthy!"

"Really, Rose? My Dimitri would be so upset if he knew that you were hurt."  
I wanted to ask her how she knew that Dimitri would be upset, but I forced myself not to. I said.

"He didn't hurt me. My friend Lissa and I went across the country to try and find a cure for him."

"A-a cure for what?"

"For being a Strigoi. I wanted to find a way to make him a dhampir again."  
"R-Rose, there isn't a cure . . ."

"Yes there is! Lissa and I found it."

Olena was silent for a few moments before she said quietly.

"What is it?"

"A spirit infused stake. Once the stake is infused with the magic, a spirit user needs to stake the Strigoi in the heart. Then he'll transform back into his normal self."  
Olena didn't hesitate when she asked me.

"What do you need my help with? Is there anything you need to save Dimitri?"  
"Olena . . . we've already saved Dimitri. He's a dhampir again."  
Olena started crying, but she said happily.

"Are you sure, Rose? Is he really my baby again?"  
I smiled at her joy and said.

"Yes, Olena. He's purely dhampir."

"Oh, my baby. How is he? Is he healthy?"  
"Physically he's fit. But he feels really guilty. And he's worried about what you'll do when you see him."  
"What do you mean? Does he look different?"

I laughed and said.

"No, he looks exactly the same. But he's worried that you won't accept him."  
Olena said sternly.

"You tell my son that I love him, and that he better come home to visit his mama right now."  
"Okay, Olena. I'll tell him. And I'll force him to get on a plane to Russia.  
"You have to come too, Rose. I'm worried about both of you."  
I sighed.  
"We're fine, Olena."

"Then come to visit me so I can see that."  
"I'm going to go buy the tickets right now."

"Tell Dimka that I love him. And that I miss my baby."  
"Okay. Bye."  
I hung up the phone. That phone call had worked to my advantage. Now I could tell Dimitri that his mother accepted him. That would help him feel better about going to Russia. I put the phone back on the nightstand and went downstairs.

Dimitri was still in the kitchen. I sat down next to him, smiled smugly and said.

"Do you want to know who I just called?"

Dimitri sighed and said.  
"Who, Rose?"

"Your mother."  
Dimitri's eyes flashed to mine as he said.  
"What?! Why did you call my mother?!"  
"To tell her that you were a dhampir. She didn't know."

"She didn't have to know yet!"  
Anger lit up in my chest like a fire. I yelled at Dimitri.

"She had a right to know that you were dhampir again! If we had a son, I would want to know what was happening to him!"

Dimitri sighed and said.

"I know. I'm just afraid of her."  
"Why?"

"I'm worried that she won't accept me because of what I did as a Strigoi."  
I looked him dead in the eye and said.

"Dimitri, I really don't think she cares. When I told her that you were back, the only thing she cared about was forcing you to come see her. She was acting like an overprotective mama bear."

Dimitri smiled and seemed genuinely happy. He said.

"I miss my mama. And my sisters."

"Then I'll go buy us two plane tickets."  
Dimitri frowned and said.

"What about Sonya?"

"She's happy here with her flowers. She'll probably call Mikhail when she's ready to and they'll restart their relationship."  
Dimitri smiled at me and said.

"Like you and I?"  
I winked at him and said.  
"Yea, but I'm quite certain that you're better in bed."

**Mikhail is Sonya's boyfriend's name, right? If I'm wrong, please tell me.**

** Please read and review my other stories,**

** DimitriandRose7**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy. **_**Richelle Mead does.**

RPOV

Dimitri and I were on the plane to Russia. The flight still had seven hours left, so I had decided to sleep.

But my damn dream wasn't my own. Adrian was dream walking into my f**cking head.

We were in a small coffee shop. The smell of coffee permeated the air and you could hear whipped cream being squirting. The shop was mostly grey with accents of black and red. I felt comfortable there, and I was shocked that Adrian had actually found a place that I liked.

He was sitting on a large grey couch, so I sat next to him. He beamed at me and said.

"I missed you, Little Dhampir!"

Adrian hugged me, and that's when I remembered.

I had to break up with him.

I looked away from him and tried to figure out what to say. Adrian said.

"Lissa, Abe, Christian, and I are still trying to find the real murderer. But we're getting closer. We think they're here at Court, but we haven't narrowed down a list of suspects . . ."  
Adrian stopped talking abruptly. He hesitated before he said.

"Rose . . . are you okay?"

I looked him in the eye as I said.  
"Adrian . . . our relationship isn't working."  
Adrian didn't take that well. He jumped up from the couch and yelled at me.  
"Our relationship was perfect before you left! What's changed?!"

I felt really bad for Adrian. I could see how much pain he was in. His heart was breaking.

But I still had to tell him the truth, even though it was f**cking hard. He deserved the truth.

"I'm in love with Dimitri-"

He cut me off.

"You were in love with Dimitri before you left! You agreed to try to date me!"

"I tried, Adrian. But I'm in love with Dimitri-"

"He doesn't love you. _I'm_ in love with you! Don't you want to be loved?!"

"Adrian, Dimitri loves me-"

That was when Adrian got _really _pissed. He violently overturned the coffee table. His yell was filled with rage and heart break. I jumped up from the couch and said.

"Adrian! Calm down!"

Adrian took a threatening step in my direction. He said.

"I have _NEVER _left you, Rose! Dimitri threw you to the side when he came back! I don't understand why you keep on choosing him!"

Anger flared in my chest. Adrian made Dimitri seem like a man whore who threw out women like they were garbage. I took a step towards Adrian and said venomously.

"When Dimitri came back, he was too guilt ridden to be in a relationship! But he's ready now!"

"I was always ready for you! I've never rejected you!"

Tears slid down Adrian's face, and my anger died. He was in serious pain, and I didn't need to hurt him even more. I said softly.

"Adrian, I'm sorry, but I can't love you. I want you to be happy, but you can't be happy with me. Because I'm in love with Dimitri."

More tears fell from Adrian's eyes but he said heatedly.  
"Screw you, Rose!"

The dream fell away from me, and I woke up suddenly.

Dimitri touched my arm and said.  
"Rose, are you okay?"  
I took a deep breath and said.  
"Yea. Adrian pulled me into a spirit dream."  
Dimitri's lips thinned but he tried to keep his anger off of his face. I said.

"I ended our relationship."  
Dimitri's eyes lit with happiness. But he was still concerned about Adrian's wellbeing. He said.  
"Did he react badly?"

"Yep. He flipped a table, and we yelled at each other. Right before the dream ended, he told me to 'screw myself'."

Dimitri said angrily.

"He shouldn't have said that. It was extremely rude."  
I said seductively.

"It wasn't rude. And it gave me a really great idea."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow (I still couldn't f**cking do that) and said.  
"What idea, Rose?"

"I'd rather screw you than screw myself . . ."

I flashed Dimitri my man-eater smile and said.  
"Do you want to join The Mile High Club, Comrade?" 

**Thank you for reading this story! But I won't update this story until it gets at least two more reviews. The same applies for my other two stories.**

** DimitriandRose7**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy. **_**Richelle Mead does.**

RPOV

Dimitri sighed and said tiredly.

"Rose, I'm not going to make love to you on a plane."  
I said seductively.  
"Will you make love to me when we get to the hotel?"

"Yes. But we're only staying at the hotel for one night. Then we're staying at my mama's house."  
Shock flew through me so quickly that I had trouble comprehending what was going on. We _weren't _staying at a hotel? I would only be able to have sex with Dimitri for _one night? _

But then I remembered that this trip wasn't about my relationship with Dimitri. It was about him receiving the acceptance from his family that he truly needed. Dimitri was going to heal so much once he reconnected with his family. I knew that they would all accept him easily.

But I was worried that Viktoria would still be mad at me. I had left Russia while she was still mad at me, and she _could _still be mad about it.

Dimitri said.

"Are you worried about something, Rose?"

Should I tell Dimitri about what happened between me and Viktoria? I don't think he'd like to hear about the wild party we were at . . . but he needed to understand the complexities of my relationship with Viktoria.

I said seriously.

"Dimitri . . . Viktoria and I got in a fight while I was staying with your family. She was still really pissed at me when I left."  
Dimitri said worriedly.

"Why did you fight?"  
I hesitated shortly before I said.

"Her boyfriend was hitting on me . . . and I told her about it. She freaked out and told me that I was the one who flirted with him."

"Did you try to fix your problems?"

"I did. But she was too upset to think rationally. I'll try talking to her again when we get there."  
Dimitri raised one eye brow and said.

"You're being very mature, Rose."  
"She's younger than me, so I have to fix this."  
Dimitri kissed me gently on the lips and said.  
"I love you, Roza."

My heart warmed at his sweet words, and I said.  
"I love you too, Comrade." 


End file.
